Lucy's Punishment
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by Natsu is Awesome. After the Phantom War Erza pays a visit to Lucy, making sure that she receives her due punishment for breaking guild rules. ErzaXLucy


Lucy's Punishment  
LucyXErza

 **A.N.: This is a sort of a fic for Natsu is Awesome, since he's always asked if I could do a Fairy Tail fanfic. Kudos, N.I.A.!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Warning: Lemon! Dub-Con!**

 _ **After the events of the Phantom War  
**_ **Lucy Heartfilia's House**

"Ahhh! Thank goodness that's all over!" Lucy said as she stepped out of her shower, drying herself off with her towel before wrapping it around her busty chest. "We beat Phantom, the guild's being repaired and I don't have to worry about my good-for-nothing father!" For Lucy it was like waking from a long nightmare.

She peeked out her door and checked her living room. By now she'd gotten used to unwanted visitors popping up out of nowhere. She poked her head out the door and looked around. No Natsu. No Happy. No Grey. "Phew! For once I can get peace and quiet!" She happily made her way to her bedroom, certain that nothing crazy would happen for the next 12 hours. As she opened the door to her room her jaw dropped at the sight of a certain red-haired woman sitting with her legs crossed on her bed.

"Good evening, Lucy," Erza greeted her. "I'm glad to see you've holding up after all that's happened."

Lucy calmed herself down. She knew that unlike the others, Erza actually had some manners and tact. "Yeah, I'm holding up. I'm glad you're ok." She knew that Erza had been grievously injured during the war with Phantom Lord.

"I'm all better. I just came from Natsu's and Grey's." She folded her hands together as she looked at Lucy sternly. "I've come here about your punishment."

Sweat rolled down Lucy's face as her brain comprehended Erza's statement. "Punishment?! But Master Makarov already punished us for breaking guild rules." She remembered, not exactly fondly, of how the guild master had given her a good smack to her bum.

"Master's judgement was clouded by Phantom Lord's vandalism of the guild hall. You didn't really think you'd just break guild rules, go off on an S-Class mission without permission and get away with only a smack to the bottom, did you?" Erza asked with a smirk.

Lucy suddenly remembered what Erza had said earlier. "Wait, you said you just came from Natsu's and gray's…."

Erza's smirk grew wider. Lucy was quite quick on the uptake. "That's right, I've just came from administering their punishments on behalf of the guild. Now it's your turn." Erza stood up and walked toward Lucy.

The blonde was rooted to the floor with fear. This was Erza after all, she stood no chance in a knockdown fight, plus all she had on for cover was a flimsy towel. The armored wizard stopped in front of Lucy and reached for the doorknob behind Lucy, locking it and trapping the Celestial Spirit Wizard in with the fearsome woman.

Lucy gasped as Erza reached for her towel, tugging it away and leaving Lucy standing with her back against the door naked. "Erza!" she shrieked. "What on earth are you doing?! What kind of punishment is this?"

Erza's smile unnerved her even more. "This is your punishment. This is how I discipline my friends when they break the rules." Lucy was helpless as Erza grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the bed. Sitting down on it, Erza pulled on Lucy's hand hard, forcing the girl to fall onto the bed, her lower half sticking up on Erza's lap. "I think 15 will do for you." Lucy was wondering what she was talking about when….

 _Crack!_

Lucy gasped as Erza's hand came down hard on her soft derriere. "Owwww! Erza, that hurrrts!" She lay there helpless as Erza continue to punish her bottom like an angry mother to her child. What confused Lucy the most was how much she was starting to enjoy it. Erza would rub her stinging cheek tenderly before giving it a harsh smack, sending bolts of pleasure coursing through Lucy's body. By the 15 swat her lower half was starting to get wet. "Erzaaaa…."

The redhead smiled as she felt her lap get wet. "Oh? Lucy, I never pegged you as a masochist. If you insist then…." Erza gently pushed Lucy off of her before standing up. Lucy looked up to see her body glow as Erza began her Requip magic. Her eyes widened when the glow faded. Instead of her normal Knight armor or any of her other special magic armors Erza was wearing a black-leather dominatrix outfit, complete with a purple strap-on. The black leather hugged Erza's skin tightly, showing off her curvy legs atop black high-heels, leaving her breasts exposed.

"Whaaaat?" Lucy gawked as she sat up, "Where in the world did you get that?"

"Oh, this is something I keep on hand to deal with female members of the guild who get out of line. Remember Lucy," Erza said wagging a finger, "This is your punishment. You've no right to complain."

Erza ended the conversation by pulling Lucy up off the bed, giving her a chaste kiss. Cupping her magnificent globes and rubbed her hardened nipples against Lucy's.

Lucy's head was spinning as the fog of lust settled in. She cupped her own juicy mounds and responded in kind, sticking out her tongue as their breasts mashed together. Erza chuckled and stuck out her own, meeting Lucy's in a sloppy French kiss. Pulling away from the hot kiss Erza pushed Lucy down on her knees. Lucy was helpless to stop Erza as she gripped the back of her head and shoved her strap-on cock into her mouth. Erza threw her head back and moaned as she skullfucked Lucy. Her… *ahem*… _item_ was a specially crafted magic tool that gave Erza the sensation of having a real cock between her legs, so she felt every inch of Lucy's hot and wet mouth as she fucked her face.

Lucy's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she gagged on the cock. Her mind couldn't understand why the fake phallus in her mouth felt so hot. Her hands gripped Erza's toned thighs as she was forced to endure Erza's punishment. The sound of Lucy's gagging increased as the Armored Wizard increased the pace, feeling her orgasm coming. "Ahhh, your mouth's so hot, Lucy! I'm cumming!" Erza moaned as she pushed Lucy's face forward until her nose was pressing against her pelvis. Lucy could do nothing but sit there as Erza blasted her mouth and throat with hot synthetic cum.

As Erza pulled out Lucy coughed up some of the synthetic treat, earning a slap to the face from Erza. "Lucy," Erza scolded, "I didn't give you permission to spit out my cum, did I? When I give you something you will swallow all of it, understand?" Lucy, caressing her stinging cheek, nodded. "Very good. Now go lie on the bed." Lucy tried to stand up but Erza pressed a high-heel into her back. "On your hands and knees. This is your punishment, Lucy, and you'll do everything I say."

Crawling on her hands and knees, Lucy got on top of her bed and waited, wondering what Erza had in store for her next. She watched as Erza began to Requip something else into her hands. After the glow faded, in Erza's hands were several sets of handcuffs. "Now then Lucy. Lie down on your back and put your legs in the air."

Scared of the consequences, Lucy complied. She watched as Erza lay on top of her and handcuffed her wrists to the beds headboard. Gripping Lucy's ankles, Erza pushed Lucy's legs until they were on either side of her head, cuffing them in place along with her hands and leaving Lucy exposed. The blonde gasped when she saw Erza reach into her own breasts and pull out a tiny bottle of lube. "Um… Erza? What's that for?" Lucy asked.

"To make sure I don't tear you up inside, Lucy." Erza explained bluntly, as if the question didn't really need to be asked. Lubing up her cock liberally, Erza smiled as she rubbed the plastic head against the entrance to her asshole. "I was thinking about just tearing up your pussy, but I wanted to make sure the message is clear. Remember Lucy: you chose this when you broke guild rules." Erza didn't waste any more words and pushed the head into Lucy's sphincter.

The Fairy Tail newcomer's eyes began to tear up as Erza slowly pushed her way into her backdoor. "Erzaaaa! It huuuurrts…" Lucy groaned in pain. As Erza reached the hilt of her sword, she pulled out a little bit before roughly shoving it back in. Erza continued this pace for several minutes. A little out, all the way back in. Soon Lucy's muscles had relaxed, letting Erza have free rein on punishing her stuffed hole without any resistance.

"You're so hot and tight, Lucy," Erza said, her face in front of hers. She licked away any tears descending from Lucy's eyes and smiled. Looking down she saw that Lucy's pussy was dripping down her front. "I'm shocked, Lucy. It's almost as if you enjoy being punished." Erza gripped Lucy's hips and grinned. "Well then, if you love it so much, I won't need to hold back!" She said with a grin.

Lucy's screams and moans filled the room as the redhead brutally fucked her. Erza would quickly pull out almost all the way then, with as much force as her powerful body could muster (which is a LOT), shove it all the way to the hilt back into her. To Lucy, who had never experienced such painful pleasure, it was too much for her to bear. "Erza! ERZA! ERZAAAAA!" she screamed as she came. To her blissful astonishment Erza didn't miss a beat, continually pounding away at her even as she felt Lucy's hot ass tighten around her. "Erzaaaaaa…." Lucy moaned as her eyes rolled back into her head. Erza chuckled at Lucy's sex-face and kept at it, enjoying the feel of her friend's ass.

Evidently the bed had the same attitude as Lucy. After a good hour had passed into Lucy's punishment the two wizards heard the bed creak and groan until they heard a loud ' _Cr-Crack!'_ then the bed collapsed, the strain of Erza's pounding having taking their toll on the wooden legs. "Oh my! That was unexpected," Erza observed, stopping for a moment. Looking down she smiled at Lucy. "Don't worry, the next job we get I'll use my money to buy you a new bed. Okay?" All she got as confirmation was a low moan. "Hehehe, if you insist…."

Not caring about any broken furniture Erza picked right back up where she left off. Lucy could not believe the woman's stamina; she kept going on and on. For another hour Lucy was subjected to Erza's brutal anal pounding, brought to orgasm again and again. "Erzaaa… so gooood…."

"Such a dirty girl, Lucy. Taking pleasure in your punishment," Erza teased. She quickened her pace, feeling her own climax coming. "Your ass is so tight, Lucy! I'm gonna cum again!" Lucy's eyes rolled back into her head again as she felt the pressure within her build. Both wizards moaned as they reached their peaks. "I'm cumming!" Erza moaned as she shot her hot faux cum into Lucy's sphincter, staining her guts with white. Lucy gave out a tired moan as she squirted all over Erza's front, her vision blurred with white.

Feeling satisfied, Erza pulled out and removed her "armor". Standing up nude for a moment she undid Lucy's handcuffs, leaving the blonde sprawled out on her ruined bed with her gaping ass full of cum. Smiling, Erza put her usual armor back on before turning back to Lucy. "Well Lucy? I trust I made the message clear on what happens if you break the rules?" Her reply was a low groan as Lucy lay there. "Very good. I'll see you at the guild tomorrow." With that Erza unlocked the door and left Lucy's house, leaving the battered Lucy to ponder on her punishment….

 _ **The Next Day  
**_ **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Lucy groaned in pain as she sat on the barstool, her ass feeling like it was on fire. Mirajane came up and patted her head. "Long night with Erza?"

"How could ya tell?" Lucy groaned. Mira pointed to the far table. There lay Natsu and Gray, looking exhausted and beat to hell. "Oh…" she said, putting her head down on the table she tried to get over how good it felt. Mira smiled and poured her a drink.

"So… learned your lesson?"

"Indeed…."

The End


End file.
